User talk:Bondpedia
I've Been in the Mood for... ...retiring for a while from this wiki. Ever since Grade 11 started for me, I haven't been getting to interacting with this wiki for longer than I usually would take a break for. So, I just wanted to tell you, Bond, that I might not be coming back to this wiki for the foreseeable future. I don't know if I'll come back or not, but I just need time to get my schooling on check before going on this wiki. So, I guess this is a goodbye (for now). :( Mess With The Best, 03:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) S.K.M Joe retires After three years of serving. Sir Kaiser Majestie Joe retires, claiming that similiar to 3rdranger, but rather thanks to other people. That I shall retire, stating that it hasnt felt different and has beyond stating that "The userbase is in decline and others has convinced him to retire". Good luck.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 04:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Yeah i had seen it yesterday when they left their messages. Ill talk with the others but they haven't been active for a bit now. I myself am not keen on becoming a B-Crat as I only became an admin half a month ago so i wouldn't exactly feel deserving. -- 16:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Possible new TUs Heres a small list of users ive drawn up. As you know, TUs help pave the way for possible adminship and we are horribly undermanned right now. -- 17:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *ArrowTwoActual *Raven's Wing *FluoexetinePatch *Rampantlion513 *Razgriz Ghost *Omnicube1 Oops. Scratch that recommendation for Omnicube as when i was going through our users, i didnt see the year of the last time he edited. He hasnt made an edit since Nov 2012. -- 22:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Achievements Trial I have decided to proceed with the Achievements Trial. It will run until January 1st, 2014 if all goes well. A policy will then be drawn up for it and will somewhat be merged with the existing award policy we have (it will be archived of course). Just thought I'd give you a heads up 20:09, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm don't know how to archive Awyman13's User of the Month debate. Could you please do it for me (sorry if its a hassle). 08:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Steam Do you have one? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :You can just use it like an IM software, it's much faster easier to get a hold of people than using the talk pages on these sites. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::That's the problem, I haven't used any IM program since AOL was still popular. That was years ago. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Nope, I don't touch most social media. If you have hamachi, I think it has a chat client built-in. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's a pretty lightweight download, and you don't have to have it auto login if you don't want to. Ask if you have questions or whatever. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:10, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming you've already made an account. Go to the main window and on the bottom right there should be a link that says "view friends list", click "add a friend" and look up "yurikaslov". My current handle is "China". Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! For getting the teal color back, now back to getting the wiki up to date for Battlefield 4. Thanks Hey, thanks for the promotion! I appreciate it. ' ArrowTwoActual'Talk 21:57, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: No problem! RE: May I remind you I retired and currently editing at This wiki and would kindly like to be left alone and NOT be dragged into this wikia again. Should I also remind you I retired, but since Ive gotten four "You have recieved a message from Battlefield Wikia". I do not want to be apart of this wiki and won't come back. Now Leave me alone.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 00:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: RfB Votes Yeah, sorry about that slight confusion. Thank you. 01:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Voting on one's own RfA Isn't this one of those "understoods"? In the history of the wiki I don't think we've ever had people vote for themselves. It's unsportsmanlike, in my opinion, primarily because it's a free vote -- an oppose, by contrast, would mean the whole thing gets taken down. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:07, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Fluid Layout It released today for all Wikis, moving all of our community content that had been on the right to the very bottom. We need to fix. -- 12:53, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Good thing i have an iphone then right? Its moved all content to the bottom of the page. Also for the new user, we need to confirm his characters are real because i just dont know. As we've seen he was obviously achievement hunting. -- 13:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) FL1.jpg FL2.jpg RE: Thanks No problem - I'm just trying to help the wiki. LegendFPS (talk) 13:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jack has stated he purchased the book. I myself read the first two chapters that were available on line for preview. As for fluid i dont believe we can move the content back to the right instead of bottom but we should fix it to conform to its new spot. The monthly poll for instance is centeted in its position and honestly looks pretty bad. -- 13:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Portals deleted Personally, I found the portal pages very useful, a way to get to every article related to a particular game without having to scroll through the game's article or doing searches. Would you mind restoring them? — Nayhem (talk) 05:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Achievement Pics Think you could get some similar ones that are centered in the achievement and looks nice? -- 18:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC) News Team How do you feel on one? I made a post a while ago but our lack of community got it ignored. I love posting news but I cant all do it myself. -- 20:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Volunteers? -- 21:40, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Check this out. Feel free to touch it up if you feel a need to. -- 23:41, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Re Thanks Bond, youve left the Wiki in Good Hands -- 21:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Question I went to my Userpage and noticed how all the userboxes were all spread out. They're supposed to all be together in a row and since you updated some of the userboxes, maybe you may know what is causing it. -- 22:24, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Mmmm. I keep uploading images for achievements that look better and are centered yet it immediately reverts to the last used image. Strange... -- 00:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature fix No worries, thanks also. DiCePWNeD Recon| | 01:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you, Bond. :) '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for fixing my user rights. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 12:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) New spoiler template Would you know how to create a new spoiler template that hides all spoilers similar to other wiki like the Dragon Age Wiki. Its somewhat detailed in Op revamp -- 18:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) That looks good Bond. Like the DA Wiki though, we would have to create HideSpoiler templates for all games that have them. (Basicly all that feature storys). We could use the circular images of the installments as seen on the BF3 Battlelog. These would effectively replace all regular spoiler templates and would not require users to scroll past the content as it is already hidden. -- 20:43, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Username colors Since im new to the B-Crat biz, think you could educate on how to change username colors. JAlbor for instance is a staff member yet has the regular username color. -- 01:19, December 11, 2013 (UTC) New Edit Tracks Ive taken the liberty of creating new edit tracks for achievements. Edit tracks reward achievements based on editing on articles with a specific category. The tracks copy the base edit track. If added vehicles, characters, weapons, maps, etc. As ive been busy moving have no access to my desktop, think you could find pics for them a rename them? I was thinking each pic would relate to a track. (Vehicles track = vehicle pic/vehicle name, etc) I also added a BF4 track in there but i decided not to enable it so disreguard it. -- 22:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Award Thanks Bond. "When I was a boy" right? -- 15:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC)